rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacques Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliation Schnee Dust Company Jacques is the president of the Schnee Dust Company. Having taken the position of being its CEO from his father-in-law Nicholas Schnee after convincing him he was perfect for the job when his health began to fail and since then Jacques has lead the company and its operations into a "Moral Gray Area" where he has now begun employing cheap labor and inhumane working conditions and treatments to his Faunus miners and workers, forcing them to work under dangerous conditions and doing whatever it took to win and completely destroy his competition no matter how amoral or cruel the methods. Jacques, aware of his actions, has employed only the best for his PR Department to completely hide his actions and keep the Company in good standing to the public at large. In order to further cement the positive image on both his company and his family despite their obvious issues and amorality in his business ventures, he has even employed and used his own children in publicity propaganda's in order to maintain the positive public image of both the SDC and Schnee family in order to ensure that he can both maintain control of the company and his children unhindered. Atlas Jacques' exact relationship concerning his home kingdom is unknown, but Jacques has shown himself as not above using it as an excuse to justify his own personal interests. This is seen in his argument with General Ironwood in "Remembrance", where Jacques tried to cover up his own selfish worry for the amount of money he lost/losing due to the implemented Dust embargo by the General as worry for the Kingdom's economy and citizens when in truth he simply cared about the severe loss it would cost the SDC. Due to Jacques running for the Council Seat of Atlas, Jacques has begun attempting to appeal to the Kingdom's citizens in order to get them to vote for him by using the Dust embargo implemented by the General and the severe economic blow dealt to the Kingdom to his advantage. He says that he would help his fellow Atlas citizens by removing it once he became a councilman, but is in fact in truth apathetic to the citizens' suffering, as seen in "Pomp and Circumstance" where Jacques stated he would have happily fired and laid off every single SDC employee in Mantle if he was not trying to obtain their votes for the election. Later in "Sparks", Jacques does just that, in a reckless bid to win the coming election, Jacques shuts down all "Non-Essential" SDC operations all across Atlas, effectively laying off hundreds of SDC employees in Mantle. He also audaciously proclaimed in a live broadcast that due to General Ironwood's "tyrannical" abuse of power he was forced to resort to this action to preserve his business. Jacques promises that once he was elected, he would immediately rectify the Dust Embargo and resume all SDC operations, effectively threatening and holding the entirety of Mantle as an economic hostage if it voted against him. Said broadcast earned him the hatred, disgust and wrath of Mantle's citizens who immediately began a mass riot in the streets in response to his actions. Family Nicholas Schnee Jacques married into the Schnee family, becoming Nicholas' son-in-law. When Nicholas' health began to fail, Jacques managed to convince his father-in-law that he was the perfect man to take over the Schnee Dust Company. Willow Schnee Jacques has a poor relationship with his wife, exemplified by the Schnee family portrait seen in "Remembrance". Their unhappy marriage has driven her into drinking. When Whitley Schnee informs Weiss Schnee that Jacques was yelling at someone in his office, Weiss immediately assumes it is her mother, implying that the two fight often. On Weiss' tenth birthday, Jacques snapped at his wife when she was upset with him missing the birthday party, telling her he only married her for control of the SDC. His wife had long suspected that this was the reason, but hearing it out loud finally broke something inside her. Following this incident, Weiss' mother began a long and steep descent into alcoholism, most likely to cope with the facts that the marriage was simply a tool for Jacques to gain control of the SDC, her family name being tarnished and that many lives have been uprooted in the wake of Jacques' decadence with Jacques himself seemingly being unconcerned with his spouses dwindling emotional stability as seen when he simply ignores or simply indulges due to lack of care in her growing alcoholism. Later, in "Pomp and Circumstance", it has even been implied that this depression and alcoholism has reached a level where it could now possibly kill her if she was not watched, as stated by Jacques himself when he unconcernedly told Weiss of her mother's refusal to leave her room for days due to her daughter leaving, further proving his lack of concern for his emotionally unstable wife. Willow in turn now regards Jacques with paranoia, fear and distrust, as seen in "Cordially Invited" where Willow had placed hidden cameras all over the Schnee Manor in order to have some protection against Jacques, showing that Willow now wouldn't even put it above him to physically assault or abuse his own family, showing just how broken his relationship with his wife has become. Weiss Schnee Jacques has a very apparent strained relationship with his second daughter, both hold much contempt towards each other as Weiss' inclination to independent thinking clashes with his controlling and overbearing nature. After Weiss attended Beacon Academy against his wishes and she did not respond to his phone calls he cut her off financially in order to force her to talk to him. Several months after Weiss returns to her family home, Jacques subtly coerces her into singing at a charity concert. Jacques has made it clear that he plans to use Weiss' presence at the Battle of Beacon to improve the company and family image. During the Vale charity event, Jacques wants Weiss to stay by his side at all times, even grabbing her by the arm when she attempts to move away. He shows a deep disappointment in Weiss after she publicly loses her temper during the soiree and unintentionally summons a Boarbatusk that attacks a guest. In "Punished", Jacques and Weiss argue. He slaps her for questioning his right to the Schnee name and announces that he intends to transfer the inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company from Weiss to Whitley. Weiss is known to despise her father, considering him little more than a tyrant and a stranger compared to her bonds with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, stating she would do anything for them. She also blames Jacques for her mother's descent into alcoholism. Later as seen in "Pomp and Circumstance", Jacques' relationship with Weiss has worsened to the point that he had little to no remorse in bringing up his wife's worsening alcoholism and depression, using it to repay his daughter for defying him and expressed a smug clearly pleased smile that his attempts to emotionally hurt his daughter worked. Later after the events of a "A Night Off" and "Cordially Invited", Weiss' opinion of her father has diminished to the point that she would even suspect her father would even align with Salem in order to win and has now begun actively investigating her father's activities to put a stop to his amoral actions. In "As Above, So Below", Jacques' partnership with Arthur Watts was revealed to the Atlesian Council by Weiss in an attempt to finally put a stop to his abhorrent actions by showing videoed evidence of his agreement with Arthur Watts and showing Jacques' true personality to the Council, effectively destroying her father's reputation and standing with the council and breaking down his calm, arrogant demeanor for good, Weiss herself has shown little to no remorse in doing so despite her father's pleading her to help him, as seen in his attempt to escape from the dining room, where Weiss stopped his attempt to run away and then proceeded to use her new authority as a Huntress to arrest her father and hold him accountable to his actions. Winter Schnee Jacques' relationship with his eldest child is similar to the strained one of that of his other daughter. According to Winter, he was not pleased by her joining the Atlesian Military when she graduated from Atlas. When hearing that Jacques cuts Weiss of from the family fortune due to her ignoring him, Winter implied he had done the same to her when she began her career in the military, Winter urges Weiss to persist in her studies in Beacon Academy and self-discovery, which would have to exclude communicating with Jacques. In "Punished", Jacques states that he considers her to have "run off", blaming James Ironwood for it. This relationship between them seems to be bad enough that Winter would willingly choose to avoid having any kind of direct contact with him without having a valid enough reason, as seen in "Pomp and Circumstance" where it was implied that Winter waited for her father to leave before appearing. The full extent of their negative relationship is shown during the events of "Cordially Invited" where Winter angrily shouted at her father that he could not buy trust like he has bought everything else and that it had to be earned, showing that like her sister, Winter is also disgusted by her father's behavior and actions and holds him in contempt. Jacques, in turn, has shown to be completely unaffected or bothered by his eldest daughters resentment towards him and has shown that he was even not above manipulating her and using her negative feelings of him for his own benefit,as seen when he smugly smiled upon Winter's outburst and then proceeded to further twist her words around for his own benefit to further degrade and ostracize General Ironwood from the Atlas Council. In "As Above, So Below", where Jacques's actions in illegally wining the Council Elections were revealed, Winter had aimed a clear hostile look of disappointment at her father for the sheer depths he would go to to win and later expressed contempt for him due his ignorance for inadvertently giving Arthur Watts his high-level clearance into the Atlas systems and giving him the chance to run rampant and create mass chaos all over Mantle. Whitley Schnee Whitley is Jacques' son. It is uncertain if his relationship with Whitley is the same as how he treats his daughters, although the photo on his desk seems to imply Whitley to be his favorite. Evidence of this is seen at the charity event, as Whitley is always by his father's side, whereas Winter and Jacques' wife are nowhere to be seen. In "Punished", Jacques goes as far as transferring the inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company from Weiss to Whitley. However, even Whitley is not safe from Jacques' authoritarian and controlling attitude as when Watts entered the Schnee Mansion and Jacques' private room. Jacques ordered his son to immediately leave him and Arthur alone and brutally reiterated his order when Whitley did not obey him immediately. Whitley's Paternal love for Jacques was fully shown in "As Above, So Below". As seen when Jacques's partnership with Arthur Watts was revealed and the subsequent reveal of his father's true character to the Atlas Council and his justly arrest by Atlas Authorities, Whitley was the only one of his family to express genuine sadness and grief over his arrest and fall from grace, as seen where he had a look of pure sorrow and barely controlled tears as his father was detained, showing that out of his daughters and even his own wife, only his son harbored a genuine positive view of him. Atlas Council James Ironwood Although Jacques states him to be a trustful friend and ally of his family, he appears displeased with the General, specifically in regards to his "role" in the fall of Beacon and the recently imposed Dust embargo. Jacques also resents James, believing he "stole" Winter from him. When alone, Jacques showed his true contempt for Ironwood and anger over having his business ruined by the Dust embargo ordered by the general, presenting himself to the elections for a seat on Atlas council only to put an end to the embargo and restart his business. Despite his own bullheadedness, Ironwood appears to consider Jacques little more than a greedy and selfish man due to his attempts to get past James' dust embargo, while Jacques, in turn, has lost much of his remaining respect for Ironwood, considering him to have become increasingly paranoid and unhinged since the Fall of Beacon, and even abusive of his own authority, given that Ironwood holds two seats on the Atlas council. Given that both men have put the focus on consolidating their own power for their own interests, it is likely that they have come to mistrust one another for their similar actions despite their vastly differing motives. In "Pomp and Circumstance", Jacques considers Ironwood to be his enemy, claiming he would hang James by a noose. In "Cordially Invited" Jacques has now begun making his move to completely discredit and remove Ironwood from his position of power, as seen when he has now begun turning the members of the Atlas Council against him. As seen when, despite inadvertently allowing the massacre to occur and now knowing what Arthur Watts was planning, he had little to no shame or remorse in capitalizing on the massacre that had occurred in Robyn Hill's victory rally for his own gain, as seen when he had shamelessly smeared General Ironwood and further alienate him from the Council by using the suspicions the council harbored for Penny and insinuated that Ironwood had something to do with it. As of "As Above, So Below", General Ironwood has now lost what little respect he had for Jacques after his treachery in accepting Arthur Watts' proposal was revealed in a video shown by his own daughter. Ironwood expressed immense anger at Jacques's selfishness, short-sightedness and petty vindictiveness due to learning that a large part of him accepting Arthur's deal was due to his petty anger at the General for impeding his companies profits in the dust trade for the safety of the kingdom, showing that Ironwood had initially still held a small amount of respect for Jacques and had not suspected he was capable of such a gigantic blunder. He now holds Jacques responsible for allowing both Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows a chance to create mass chaos in the kingdom due to now having access to Jacques's authority clearance as a council member. Sleet Jacques's exact relationship with the councilman is unknown but given that fact that he invited him to his dinner party in "Cordially Invited" and had him sit close to him during the private meeting, it can be guessed that Jacques has either convinced Councilman Sleet to take his side in taking down Ironwood before the party or Jacques was already aware of his growing suspicions and frustrations with the General and has simply maneuvered and taken advantage of it in order to twist it to his advantage. In "As Above, So Below" where Jacques' true character and illegal manipulation of the Council Elections by Arthur Watts due to his deal with Jacques was revealed via recording evidence shown by his own daughter to the Atlas Council, Councilman Sleet became enraged at Jacques as he watched his fellow councilman gleefully agree to Arthur's proposal and was visibly disgusted by Jacques' true personality and upon the Schnee CEO's failed attempt to deny and lie his way out of his actions, Sleet angrily told him to sit down and shut up, showing that the councilman no longer has any respect for the CEO. Later upon the full repercussions of Jacques' deal with Arthur Watts was revealed, Sleet was noted to have become immensely angry and disgusted at the sheer selfishness and short-sightedness of Jacques and later angrily declared that Jacques should not only be tried for treason due to illegally wining the elections but also for assisting in mass murder, due to Jacques agreeing to Arthur Watt's proposal and inadvertently allowing the massacre of Robyn Hill's supporters during her victory rally by Watt's associate Tyrian Callows to happen and his apparent shamelessness to taking advantage of the disaster for his own gain,as seen when Jacques capitalized on the incident to further smear General Ironwood through Penny Polendina. Camilla Jacques's exact relationship with Camilla is unknown, but given the fact that he had invited her to his dinner party and had her sit close to him during the private meeting in "Cordially Invited" it can be guessed that Jacques has either convinced her to take his side against General Ironwood or he was already aware of her growing suspicions, frustrations and doubt Camilla had begun to harbor for the General and his activities and simply maneuvered her and taken advantage of them to help him in his plot to remove Ironwood from power. In "As Above, So Below" where Jacques' true character and illegal manipulation of the Council Elections by Arthur Watts due to his deal with Jacques was revealed via videoed evidence shown by his own daughter to the Atlas Council, where Camilla showed a look of complete horror and surprise at the revelation of Jacques's decadence and amorality, hinting that her initial impression of Jacques to be a positive one. Upon Jacques' actions being fully revealed and the consequences of his actions causing a severe breach in Atlas's security, Camilla was noted to have a looks of sheer disgust, disappointment and anger at Jacques's selfishness and short-sightedness and upon councilman's Sleet making the declaration of detaining and trialing Jacques for both treason and assistance to mass murder, Camilla made no attempt to help or oppose the notion, implying that she no longer has any respect for Jacques and now desires for him to be held accountable for his actions. Team RWBY Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna Though they've had little interaction, Jacques has shown to have little interest or respect for Weiss's teammates, and due to not even having asked his second daughter regarding her time in Beacon Academy. It can be guessed he had little to no interest in getting to know about them or their relationship with his daughter. During the events of "Pomp and Circumstance" the rest of team RWBY, in turn, has displayed blatant hostility and contempt for Jacques upon first meeting him, as seen when he had begun viciously arguing with Weiss and General Ironwood, showing that despite never having actually to meet Jacques, they already have a low opinion of him due to Weiss sharing her miserable childhood under her father with them and in Blake's case,already disliking him due to knowing and seeing the effects of his severe amorality on Faunus laborers and illegal operations with the SDC. Jacques, in turn, regards the girls with contempt and intense dislike, as seen he discretely insulted them when he asked Weiss if they were the "little friends" she "threw everything away for", sarcastically insinuating and blaming them for ruining Weiss's future as the Schnee Heiress and her reputation among high social class of the Atlas Elite. He was even further angered upon Weiss wholeheartedly defending them and stated her happiness at the fact that she sees them not as friends but as her family. Again earning her father contempt due to her happily displaying that she bared no regret in her choices of leaving and abandoning her father and the SDC. Later the three girls, together with Weiss was among the Huntsmen and Huntresses present when Jacque was interrogated by General Ironwood among the Atlas Councilmen and women on Jacques's failed scheme in rigging the elections to his favour and allowing Arthur Watts access to the Atlas heating grid and later expressed their horror at the severe consequences of Jacques' selfishness, amorality and apathy to suffering of others. Other Robyn Hill Jacques exact relationship with Robyn is unknown, but Robyn herself has shown to be both disgusted and repulsed by his underhanded method to win the elections and has shown some suspicions on just how far he would go to win, as seen in "Sparks" and "A Night Off". Jacques, in turn, has little to no shame in using Robyn to accomplish his own goals, as seen when he invited Robyn to his Dinner Party with Ironwood and the Atlas Council for the sole sake of maneuvering her to go against Ironwood and use her suspicions and distrust for the General to remove him from power. Upon the true culprits of the massacre being revealed and Jacques' true personality being exposed due to videoed evidence from Weiss Schnee of her father agreeing to Arthur Watts' proposal in "As Above, So Below", Robyn has shown to now possess immense contempt and hatred for Jacques for not only depraving her of winning the council elections fairly by hacking into and changing the ballots results, but also due to inadvertently assisting Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows in their plans to destroy Atlas and sow discontent and hatred between the two cities by mass murdering her supporters, as seen when Robyn was barely able to control herself from venting her frustrations and took immense insult and anger when Jacques has displayed little to no remorse on capitalizing on the massacre for his own benefit. White Fang As mentioned by Weiss, Jacques is known to have been under strain and embitterment by the SDC's bloody conflict with the White Fang. The White Fang's reasoning for targeting the SDC is for the questionable practices that occur under Jacques' leadership. Jacques is shown to shrug it off, claiming he pays Faunus miners the same wages as humans. While Jacques attempts to put himself off as a benevolent industrialist and businessman, in reality, he is quite apathetic if not malevolent towards others when their interests differ from his own. Arthur Watts Not much known to Jacques' relationship to Arthur Watts, but when Jacques receives an unexpected visit from Watts in "Pomp and Circumstance", he mentions about the supposed "death" of the Atlesian disgraced scientist. Watts is aware of Jacques' issue with General Ironwood and makes a dubious offer in order to aid his Dust Company and for Jacques to win the election. Because of Jacques' connections to Watts, he is jailed despite not knowing Watts' true intentions. Category:Affiliation pages